


A Thief's Advice

by midnightseashell14



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Advisor Hugo, Found family being supportive, Nuru and Hugo friendship, Nuru and Hugo love each other but won't admit it, Nuru is going to be an amazing queen, Politics, Varian is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: “A selfish thief, huh. Well you're not wrong princess.”Nuru actually flinched back as Hugo spat her title with enough venom to kill lesser men.“But then again I’ve never had the option of turning down food before.”A tense conversation leads to an understanding that becomes a pretty great working relationship.
Relationships: Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	A Thief's Advice

If people were being polite they would describe the beginnings of Hugo and Nuru’s relationship as tumultuous.

If they were being honest they would say it was a brutal and agonizing test of one’s patience. Dealing with the pair was utterly exhausting and no matter how much Varian liked Nuru and … well tolerated Hugo, the two really needed to start learning how to get along or he was gonna let Yong practice his fireworks in what some would call an ‘unsafe vicinity’ of both of their butts.

At the very least they weren’t able to argue when their mouths were full. They had been able to get a good amount of supplies at the last village they had stopped at and it was nice to not have to scavenge around for food.

They all gave satisfied sighs when they were done, before Hugo puffed up as he was prone to do whenever he wanted to show off, which was often. 

“Well while that was the best meal we’ve had in a while, I’ve got something that will make it even better.” Hugo reached behind the log he was perched on and grabbed a sack that none of them had noticed. As much as both Varian and Nuru were loathed to admit it Hugo did have certain talents. 

Hugo reached into the sack and through several objects at them in quick succession. Varian actually managed to catch one, and so what if he had given an excited yell! He was allowed to be excited and his display of hand eye coordination!

Nuru had caught hers as well though Yong had unfortunately caught his with his face. Varian looked down and what it was exactly he had caught and couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face. 

“Oranges! Where did you get these? They didn’t have any at the market!” Yong asked as he excitedly peeled the juicy fruit.

“Some old lady gave them to me while you were getting the gear. Her cane broke and with some of my handy alchemy skills I was able to make a super strong quick hardening glue to fix it. She gave me these as a thank you.”

Varian couldn’t help the pride that bled into his smile. How unlike Hugo, to do something so selfless. 

“Oh wow, Hugo. That was actually really nice of you.”

Maybe it was the trick of the light but Varian could have sworn that Hugo’s prideful look turned into something a little more soft and just the slightest bit bashful. At least until Nuru scoffed loudly and Hugo angrily swerved to look at her directly.

“Oh what now your highness? Peasant fruit, not good enough for you?”

Nuru’s face turned pink and it was easy to see that it would soon be a bright red if the two got started. Unfortunately it seemed as if Varian had taken too long to think of a way to intervene before Nuru rounded on Hugo.

“Forgive me if I don’t exactly buy your story. You probably stole these from that poor old lady!”

“Wow, you're constantly badgering me to be more selfless and when I am this is the thanks I get?!”

“I wouldn’t have to constantly badger you or question your motives if you didn’t act like a selfish thief!” 

This was usually the point where Hugo would have yelled something searing back and the two would stomp off to opposite ends of the camp to calm down, but that didn’t seem like that was happening tonight. Instead Hugo became deathly silent, his face looked as if it was made of stone, cold and unfeeling. Even Yong seemed to sense how tense the atmosphere had become and was holding his breath.

“A selfish thief, huh. Well you're not wrong princess.” Nuru actually flinched back as Hugo spat her title with enough venom to kill lesser men.

“I’ve been selfish my whole life. I’ve never spared a thought for anyone else and I’ve certainly never helped someone because it was the right thing to do.” His eyes flashed like daggers as he tossed his orange up and down in his hand. A casual motion that almost looked relaxed if you weren’t able to see his face.

“But then again I’ve never had the option of turning down food before.”

Nuru’s jaw dropped, not much, but enough to see that those weren’t the kind of words that she had expected. 

Yong had tensed next to him and he put an arm around his shoulders pulling him into his side. Yong didn’t like fights, though Hugo and Nuru’s had never bothered him much before. Most likely because he knew that while they were loud they were mostly harmless. Yong had a large family so he knew that sometimes people just had to let out steam. 

This fight however, was different. If they couldn’t feel it before they certainly did once those words left Hugo’s mouth. Yong and Varian had both grown up on farms, they knew at least somewhat where this was going.

Hugo continued on.

“So tell me Princess have you ever been hungry? I bet not. Let me guess, the second you opened that little mouth of yours and asked for a snack please! Servants came running to make sure that your every little wish was granted. You probably didn’t think twice about sharing it with your friends or some random servant you stumbled across. Why would you? It’s not like it was precious or something hard to come by. It’s just food.” 

Hugo’s eyes were like fire and while Varian felt bad for Nuru he couldn’t find his voice. He wouldn’t know what to say even if he could. Because even through the rage and pain Varian couldn’t help but think that Hugo’s eyes were actually beautiful. He had never noticed that before.

“Sometimes you don’t have to steal. Sometimes the winter’s not that bad and the bushes around the orphanage have berries. The trees on the outskirts of the town have wild fruit and it’s not a lot but it’s enough. But sometimes winter is horrible and the ground is frozen and even when spring finally comes there's nothing there.

So even if you risk being beaten half to death for stealing an orange it’s fine. Because they weren’t able to find the secret pocket you hid it in.”

At that Hugo opened the claps of his coat and gently put the orange in the pocket that none of them knew existed. 

No one said a word.

After a moment Hugo stood up and made his way over to Yong, who was trembling in Varian’s hold. Hugo rubbed his hand over Yong’s hair and they could all see it for the apology that it was.

“Sorry, Yong.” He didn’t wait for Yong’s response as he started to walk towards the tents they had set up for the night. Yong jumped up and wrapped his arms around Hugo’s waist, who looked shocked, but gently patted Yong’s back until he let go and made his way back to Varian’s side. 

Hugo shot Varian a small almost invisible smile and continued towards the tents. No one said anything until the flap closed after him.

“Nuru, are you okay?” Varian startled slightly at Yong’s question and mentally smacked himself at the realization that he had forgotten about Nuru, who had taken Hugo’s pain filled words in silence.

Varian turned to look at her and was surprised to see silent tears running down her cheeks. She was biting her lip hard enough that he was concerned about her teeth going through it . 

At Yong’s question she hastily wiped her eyes and shot them both a shaky smile. 

“Yeah, Yong. I’m fine, just… thinking about a lot of things.”

Varian nudged Yong and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring look.

“Why don’t you head to bed Yong? It’s getting late.”

Yong looked as though he wanted to argue but knew better than to actually do so. He gave Varian and Nuru a hug before walking into the tent he and Nuru shared.

“Was he telling the truth?” 

Varian was almost mad that she would ask that question but he saw the fear in Nuru’s eyes. The fear that she had misjudged someone, the fear that her subjects were going through the same things Hugo had and most of all, the fear that they had the same opinion of her that Hugo did. It would be easier in so many ways if he had been lying.

“I grew up on a farm with my dad. For the most part it was good, we had each other and he’s really strong and capable. He’s actually the head of the village. Did I ever tell you guys that?”

Nuru shook her head.

“Well he’s good at it, makes sure everyone is taken care of. But there were winters that were harder than others. One’s where we would all have to share and my dad would have to divide everything up. No one starved but I remember never really feeling full during those times.”

Varian looked hesitantly at Nuru.

“I can’t imagine what it would be like to have to go through that with no one looking after you.”

Nuru turned away from Varian and into the fire. The silence stretched on until Nuru stood up from her seat on the stump she had claimed.

“Thank you, Varian. I’m going to go to sleep now.”

Varian nodded.

“Go, get some shut eye.”

Nuru, gave him a grateful look and made her way into the tent with Yong.

Varian stayed put for a little longer before dousing out the flames and making his way to the tent he shared with Hugo. Inside Hugo was sitting up and reading, a glowing compound lighting the dark so he could make out the words on the page. He looked up at Varian and looked nervous. 

“Hey.” He said nonchalantly. Varian wasn’t buying it.

“Hey. You can keep reading, I’m gonna nod off in a little bit.”

Hugo nodded, it was often that the two would stay up a little longer, reading whatever interesting science books they had been able to get their hands on. 

It was then that Varian realised that he had never eaten his orange. He pulled it out of his pocket and peeled off the skin before splitting it in half.

“Hey, Hugo?”

“Hm?”

“Wanna share?”

Hugo looked up from where he had been immersed in the text and finally noticed the orange half lying in Varian’s outstretched hand. 

He let out a small laugh and if Varian didn’t know any better he would swear his eyes looked a little glassy. Hugo reached out and took the orange, peeling off a slice and popping it into his mouth. He smiled at the sweetness before swallowing and looking back up at Varian who had started on his own half.

“Thank’s goggles.”

* * *

The next morning everyone packed up their things and headed down the road that would lead them to the nearest town. It wasn’t too far away and they would be able to ask a local about the easiest way to get to the next kingdom. 

The silence was a little awkward but not overbearing, which was more than any of them could really hope for. 

They had been on the road for almost half an hour before Nuru stopped walking and stared at her feet. They stopped to look back at her and before anyone could ask if something was wrong Nuru said something none of them had ever thought they would hear her say.

“Hugo, I’m sorry.”

If Varian wasn’t so surprised himself he would have had a good laugh at the slack jawed look on Hugo’s face. Unfortunately he quickly recovered and fixed Nuru with an iron stare.

“For what?”

Nuru looked surprised.

“I know what I would like you to apologize for but I want to know if you know. Do you really get it?” Hugo asked practically daring Nuru to take her apology back.

As was usually the case Nuru straightened up and adopted a stance that left no question as to her royal stature.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t try to understand you. I’m sorry that I didn’t realise that even with everything wrong in my kingdom I’ve been super lucky, and… I’m sorry that the people who were supposed to be looking out for you didn’t.”

Hugo hadn’t said a word but since the first time they met Varian thought he saw something close to respect when he looked at Nuru.

“I know that actions mean more than words, but that’s why I’m here! I want to be a good ruler for my people! I want to make their lives better! The comet is a huge part if that… but you’ve reminded me that it’s only the tip of the iceberg. There’s a lot more I’m going to have to do to rebuild my Kingdom. So… I’m sorry and… thank you.”

Hugo made a small “huh” noise and looked up into the sky. Everyone looked at him quizzically.

“Hugo, what are you looking at?” Yong asked. Hugo shrugged.

“Oh, I just expected to see a flying pig somewhere around here.”

Varian couldn’t help the snort that escaped as Nuru rolled her eyes. The atmosphere had become lighter than it had ever been. Nuru started walking first and the others quickly matched her pace, except for Yong who was running around excitedly with Ruddiger.

And if he heard Hugo whisper a small “Thank you” to Nuru while he thought Varian wasn’t paying attention well… he’d just keep that to himself.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Varian smiled as he returned to their room and found Hugo furiously scribbling away at some parchment. Ruddiger made sure to brush past him on his way to his bed and Hugo instinctually gave him a nice scratch behind the ears.

Varian closed the door and made his way over to his boyfriend, resting his hands on the blonde’s shoulders and rubbing them upon feeling how tense they were.

“So what’s up with Nuru?” His question actually got Hugo to turn around, allowing him to see his annoyed face as he angrily gestured to the papers he had been writing on.

“She has the stupidest advisors in all of the 7 kingdoms I swear! Like they’re so stupid, Varian you have no idea!”

“Oof, using my real name. Now I know you’re mad.” Varian teased. Hugo paused then let out a tired sigh. He reached out a hand and cupped Varian’s cheek sweetly, rubbing his thumb across the array of freckles there.

“Sorry, sweetcheeks. How was your day?” Varian giggled and pulled at Hugo’s hands. Hugo followed him willingly as Varian made his way towards the bed. He patted the space next to him and in a rare case Hugo didn’t make a snide remark before joining him.

“It was good. Boring though, I mostly just spent time organizing the library. Now complain to me about stupid nobles. You know I love it when you show how smart you are.”

“Well, duh. Of course you do.” Hugo smirked and scoffed. It would have been more convincing if his cheeks weren’t lit up a bright pink.

“But, uh, right back atcha sweetcheeks.” He said planting a kiss on one of the cheeks in question before letting out a huge sigh.

“Apparently even though they don’t have to worry about the comet anymore, rebuilding is still a painstaking process. They had a hard winter and Nuru is trying to figure out how to help feed the citizens but also prevent this in the future. Which would be all well and good if her advisors weren’t a bunch of morons!”

Hugo threw his hands in the air only to bring them back down to run agitatedly through his blonde locks.

“You can just tell they don’t care about the peasantry! I mean their suggesting just having the farmers chip in extra food to distribute amongst the poor! What kind of stupid- they don’t have extra food! Do they not get how farming works?! And how would that prevent it in the future?! Why are people this stupid in charge of making decisions!?”

Varian made sympathetic noises as his boyfriend continued ranting against the upper class and the elite but stopped him before he could pull all his hair out. He liked Hugo’s hair.

“Hey, I have an idea! I know we’ve both been going a little stir crazy lately, so why don’t we take a trip to visit Nuru, and you can tell those advisors how stupid they are to their face?”

Hugo looked at him as if he was an angel and Varian could feel his cheeks warming.

“God, I am so attracted to you.” Hugo said not taking his eyes off of Varian, even as the other chuckled in embarrassment.

“Thanks, Hugh. Now hold on to that thought until after we finish packing.”

* * *

The trip had been an uneventful one, thank Demanitus! Even though a year had passed and they had begun to feel a little stir crazy, it was safe to say that they were still pretty tired from adventuring. 

They had sent a letter to Nuru letting her know when to expect them, so it came as no surprise that she was already poised in front of her castle waiting for them.

Varian and Hugo jumped down from their caravan just in time to catch Nuru as she practically threw herself at them. Varian wrapped the two in his arms and squeezed tightly. He might have felt silly for reacting that way after only having been separated for a short time but he could feel their arms gripping back just as strong. They were all a little silly, he guessed.

He made a mental note to tease Hugo and Nuru about how tight they were holding each other later. He knew they missed each other, even if neither of them would admit it.

Eventually they all pulled back, though Nuru quickly grabbed a hold of their hands as she led them through the castle. 

“I’m so happy to see you both! Even you, Hugo.” Hugo rolled his eyes behind her back but Varian could see both of their smirks. Honestly they would be so annoying if he didn’t know how much they loved each other.

“I mean don’t get me wrong I’m so happy to finally be able to help my kingdom but god is it exhausting! Especially dealing with my advisors! You know more than ever I’m glad I went with you guys cause otherwise I would actually be following their crap advice!” Nuru complained none too quietly.

A passing maid looked over at their princess in shock and the boys couldn’t help but let a few chuckles escape.  
“Well good thing we’re here now princess. So when’s the next meeting?” 

* * *

“Wow, that’s not only dumb but also stupid.” Hugo said right to Nuru’s group of advisors, who had just finished listing off their plans to help rebuild the kingdom and deal with the food shortage and until Hugo had opened his mouth, looked quite pleased with themselves.

Varian was pretty sure he was going to develop a hernia by the time this meeting was through. From the ridiculous ideas of these pompous idiots to the verbal smackdown his boyfriend was about to give them, he was going to have trouble containing his laughter.

Nuru wasn’t fairing much better but he was pretty sure that no one else could tell, as she continued to sit calmly on her throne. However traveling together for a year made it pretty easy for Varian to spot her tells and he could see that Nuru was having just as much trouble holding back her laughter as much as he was.

“Excuse me! How dare you-” On of the advisors yelled in a highly offended tone.

“No, how dare you! If you're going to waste your princesses time, at least come up with something half decent!” Hugo, cut him off before he could even start. Nuru calmly jumped in before the advisor could retaliate.

“Hugo, what would you suggest?” The advisors gaped at her as Hugo grinned smugly. 

“I’m so glad you asked your majesty! Firstly I would collect all the available food and then ration it out fairly depending on the size of the family. We would have to account for the difference in diet among adults and children but I’m sure that between us and the Royal Engineer of Corona it will be fairly simple. Of course this includes the upper class and royalty.”

The advisors looked as if they were going to have a collective stroke.

“What!? You can’t-!”

“Of course, Hugo that’s an excellent idea. We have more than enough resources to share. Besides what kind of ruler would I be if I didn’t put the needs of my subjects before my own.” Nuru said calmly, while raising an eyebrow at her advisors, daring them to say something against her. 

Unsurprisingly they kept their traps shut. Hugo’s smirk remained firmly in place as he needlessly adjusted his glasses.

“Thank you, your highness. Now onto the long term sustainability and growth of the kingdom I believe that there should be several programs put into place. Providing schooling for children in basic reading and mathematics. When they are older they should be able to pick up a trade and manage their own business if they have these skills already in place. Additionally all towns and farms should be gifted with an area of land or an expansion if they are already in possession of some.”

“Just give people land! Are you insane?! What good will that possibly do?” Hugo looked down his nose at them and Varian had never felt more attracted to another human being in his life.

“Seriously? Okay, here let me explain it to you in a simple way you will understand. Every year for a few months it will get cold. Before that you need to harvest a lot of food so that people don’t starve. If there’s more land to farm, there’ll be more food. And now that the comet is gone you don’t have to worry about fields being destroyed. Simple enough for you?” 

The head advisor who’s name Varian couldn’t bother to remember whirled around to face Nuru. Who had her lips pressed tightly together, trying to hold back her wide smile.

“Princess! You can’t allow this, this-”

“The name’s, Hugo.” Varian didn’t know the man’s face could get more red.

“This hooligan to dictate state affairs! He doesn’t know anything about our kingdom! And besides that he’s just some lowly street rat-”

If Varian was a second faster than Nuru, the man would have found himself faced with a very explosive set of chemicals. Lucky or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, Nuru got to him first.

She rose out of her seat a snarl on her lips.

“I would watch how you speak to my friend's advisor Kabi. In fact if I were you I would be thanking them profusely for caring enough about a kingdom that isn’t even theirs that they would come and give their assistance. I would thank them for helping your princess find a solution to the Demanitus comet and I would thank them for providing us insight into how best serve our subjects.”

Nuru’s voice rang out through the room and the two watched as she made a group of men at least three times her age shiver in their boots. They were so proud.

“In addition I would think it impolite to address a man who is _your _superior in such a way.”__

____

____

Everyone looked shocked, Hugo more than anyone else. As much as he had made something of himself, as much as he had grown as a person, he knew where he came from and it wasn’t a position of authority.

“Your highness, what-” Nuru raised her hand and advisor Kabi wisely chose to stop speaking.

“As of right now I am appointing Hugo, alchemist and caretaker of the Eternal Library, to be my personal chief advisor. He will give me counsel and insight into how to best serve my people. You are all dismissed. Hugo and Varian may stay to discuss these new events.”

The council looked as if they wanted to argue but an icy glare had them tucking their tail between their legs and slowly leave the room, shutting the door behind them.

Nuru stepped down from her dais and made her way towards Hugo, who was standing in the middle of the room, his mouth practically touching the floor. 

Varian ran towards Nuru first and sweeped her into a spinning hug. She laughed loudly in his ear and didn’t stop even as he set her down.

“Nuru, that was amazing! You're going to be one amazing queen!” Nuru, blushed and pinched the ends of her dress between her fingers. 

“Aww, thank you, Varian.”

Varian then turned to Hugo who seemed to be coming out of his stupor and grabbed his face between his hands, planting a loud smacking kiss on his lips. 

“You are incredibly attractive when you're telling off idiot nobles.” Nuru snickered behind them as Hugo’s face turned a delightful shade of pink.

“Well I wouldn’t say that but to be fair I never thought you were attractive.” The pink left Hugo’s face as he stuck his tongue out at Nuru. He put on what he probably thought was a confident facade, though the other two could easily see the nervousness he was trying to hide. 

“So royal advisor, huh? You do realize I am still a caretaker at the Eternal Library right?” 

Nuru waved her hand dismissively. 

“Of course. It’ll just be the same as it's been the past few months. I’ll send you a letter complaining and you’ll send me one with solutions. Easy as ever.” 

Hugo’s face scrunched up in thought.

“Wait, so I’ve technically been your advisor for a few months?” 

Nuru seemed to have just realized this as well as a shocked look crossed her face. Varian tsked and snapped his fingers.

“Welp, looks like me and Yong are splitting the pot 50/50.” Both heads swiveled in Varian's direction.

“What bet?!”  
“You made a bet?”  
“On what?”  
“Did you bet on me or against me?”

Varian held up his hands placatingly. 

“On when you would realize that Hugo was technically your advisor. Yong had the month right but I bet that you would only figure it out when you talked in person.” 

The two rolled their eyes but it was easy to see that they were begrudgingly amused. Varian let a sly smirk take over his face as he slinked over to Hugo’s side.

“Though I hope you know that this technically makes you a noble, babe.” 

Nuru's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she started laughing so hard Varian was almost worried she would bust a gut.

Hugo’s face paled as he screamed loud enough to be heard back in Corona.

“No!!!”


End file.
